Pruning scissors used to prune flowers and plants or to pick fruits are available in many designs today. One of the pruning scissors has multiple function of cutting and gripping the stem of a fruit or a flower at the same time. Because of such a function, this type of pruning scissors always have a pair of bulky and wide tongs to press and grip the stems, and the pair of scissors is heavy and bulky as a result.